The present disclosure relates to an image pickup unit that includes a photoelectric conversion device, and an image pickup display system that includes the image pickup unit.
Various types of image pickup units are proposed as an image pickup unit of the type that an photoelectric conversion device is built into each pixel (an image pickup pixel) nowadays. As examples of the image pickup unit that includes a photoelectric conversion device as mentioned above, for example, a so-called optical touch panel, a radioactive image pickup unit, and the like may be given (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-135561).
Although, in general, image pickup data is obtained by performing signal charge read driving and reset driving on a plurality of pixels in an image pickup unit as mentioned above, it has such an issue that noise generates in an output signal caused by the reset driving so performed to thereby deteriorate the image quality of a picked-up image.